In many applications it is necessary to fasten together two or more members, such as panels or plates. In one mode, it is desired that the panels remain fixed together, yet in another mode the panels are selectively releasable from their stacked fixed relationship. For example, vehicle body members typically include at least two panels that must be fastened together for protection of components, aesthetics, aerodynamic efficiency, and for other reasons. However, is often desirable that these panels also be selectively removable from each other such as to provide access to certain otherwise protected or hidden portions of the vehicle. For example, a central undercarriage panel member of an automobile covering the underside of the engine may need to be securely fastened relative one or more surrounding support panel members during use of the automobile, while also being selectively removable relative to the one or more surrounding panels for various reasons including to provide access for servicing of the associated vehicle or the like.
Many different types of releasable fasteners have been developed to address this problem and for this type of application. It is equally important that the panel members can be selectively separated when desired, yet remain securely connected by the fastener in their relative stacked orientation during use of the panels such as for example during use in extreme road conditions for automotive application of the fasteners. In addition, it is desired that the one or more fasteners used to selectively mutually connect the panels may be carried by one or the other of the panels during manufacture to help expedite the connection and enhance manufacturing efficiency.